


Across the Hall

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Still, i ship them so hard, though jeongkwan and jisol are more friendship that romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol did nothing to earn his neighbour’s ire really, except for the fact he was a) incredibly good-looking and b) completely out of Seungkwan’s league and c) oh just happened to see him in his favorite pair of childhood, animal-themed sweats…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this prompt: “My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower please?” “Oh sure (neighbour that I’ve been crushing on for the past six months) of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date (fuck fuck fuck.)

“Seungkwannie~, there’s someone at the door! Go see who it is.”

Seungkwan’s gaze snapped sharply to the boy who spoke, his so-called hyung, who delivered this request (order, more likely) while lounging bonelessly on their ratty plaid couch, gaze fixed on the drama unfolding on their small television screen.

Instead of snipping as he wanted to (and boy did he want to), Seungkwan simply expressed his annoyance with a loud sigh. “The things I do for you, Jeonghan-hyung.” He muttered, though it was loud enough that it earned him a toothy grin from his lazy-ass friend.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Seungkwan stood and shuffled towards their apartment doorway, not bothering to cover up his loose grey tee and puppy-patterned pajama bottoms because who gave a damn at this point in their lives? Thinking about how Seokmin had warned him about how Jeonghan was as a roommate and how he still insisted he could handle it all those months ago-

-those depressing thoughts were still running through Seungkwan’s mind as he opened the door, an almost-rude ‘what do you want?’ emerging from his mouth before he could even process who stood, wide-eyed, on the other side.

Chwe-fucking-Hansol.

“Seungkwan, right?” The light-haired boy spoke nervously, probably wondering what he’d done to earn his neighbour’s ire (nothing really, except for the fact that a), he was incredibly good-looking and b), he was completely out of Seungkwan’s league and oh c), just happened to see him in his favorite pair of childhood, animal-themed sweats with hair that could double as a bird’s nest…)

“Yes. I’m Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan. From Jeju.” Why, why, why his hometown come out in his introduction he had no idea. Now, on top of looking like he just spent the entire day in bed (which he did, so sue him) he probably just convinced Hansol he was socially-inept in some way or form (which he was, but only around cute people like him.)

“Nice to met you, Seungkwan.” Still, at least Hansol did Seungkwan the kindness of pretending he didn’t notice his stilted attempt at normal conversation. “I’m Hansol. Chwe Hansol. From across the hall.” His lips quirked up a little at this point, and Seungkwan nearly died inside with the confirmation that he did notice his earlier awkwardness.

“Now, I know this is going to sound weird-” Pay attention Boo Seungkwan, the boy’s still talking. “-but I’m in a real pinch right now, but then again I totally understand if you say no to this…” Hansol was visibly fidgeting as he spoke, and yet Seungkwan couldn’t help but think that his current state of nerves only added to his freaking adorableness (how was that even possible? Curse the gods and their favourites.)

Then, Seungkwan began paying actual attention to what Hansol was actually saying  ~~instead of the way his lips moved to form the words~~ , and in his haste to remedy his earlier blunder, he blurted out without thinking. “Anything! If you need a favour, just ask and I’ll do it, no matter how odd! I’m a charitable soul after all, just ask anyone!” At this point he wished he had Jeonghan’s ability to feign an absolutely angelic expression (successfully hiding the devil that lurked underneath) to emphasize his absolute willingness to help any soul in need.

~~Especially this particular one.~~

Hansol eyed him for a few heartbeats (and did he really have to bite his lip in that manner?  _Jesus_ ), before taking a deep and shuddering breath, in clear preparation for something.

Seungkwan unconsciously leaned towards him.

“You-see-I-have-to-meet-up-with-someone-important-in-an-hour-maybe-even-less-and-my-shower-broke-for-some-reason-and-I-know-this-is-terribly-strange-but-is-it-possible-for-me-to-use-your-bathroom-” He was babbling, oh god he was babbling, and though Seungkwan got the gist of what he was saying, truth be told only two words really registered in his mind.

Someone-fucking-important.

“Sure, sure. No problem!” Did his voice sound strangely high and strangled, or was it just him? Seungkwan’s grip tightened spasmodically on the door frame for a moment, before he pulled it inwards to let the other boy in. “It’s no trouble at all, I promise you.” Seungkwan wondered if his face would break from the strain of keeping his pearly-white smile in place as he invited his neighbour inside.

“Who is it, Seungkwannie?” Jeonghan had finally stood up from his position on the couch, shuffling towards them in a pair of loose grey sweats and oversized T-shirt (Seungkwan and Jeonghan were both in their house clothes and still the older boy looked like a model.

Curse the gods and their favourites _times two_.)

Jeonghan blinked, once, twice upon seeing Hansol in the doorway with a frantic Seungkwan miming who-knows-what from behind him.

“Uhmmm…Hansol, right?” Jeonghan decided to ignore Seungkwan’s attempt at non-verbal communication, focusing instead on the interesting newcomer that had somehow made it into their apartment. “Nice to meet you. I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” They exchanged pleasantries for a moment, but Jeonghan’s gaze was reserved for his squirming dongsaeng behind their visitor, a smirk quirking at the corner of his lips.

“So Hansol, what brings you to our humble abode? I didn’t know you and Seungkwan knew each other.“ That’s it. He was going to **kill** Yoon Jeonghan. It didn’t matter that they’d been friends for 5 years and running. He was going to murder him and happily bury his huge, ungrateful ass.

"Really?” The blonde boy spoke in surprise. “But we’re in the same class though?” Hansol tilted his head and glanced back at Seungkwan, as if for confirmation. “Literature 198, right?”

Seungkwan felt himself flush to the roots of his hair. And here he thought he was the only one who knew they were classmates. “Yeah. Literature 198. With Professor Hong.” He squeaked, inordinately pleased - something Jeonghan clearly picked up on if his ever-widening smirk was any indication.

“Yeah.” Hansol nodded, the roommates’ silent conversation flying over his head. His adorable, oblivious head. “So that’s why I thought it would be ok if I could use your shower.” He looked at Seungkwan once more uncertainly, as if the offer had somehow changed in the few minutes they came in.

“Of course you can!” Seungkwan reassured him, ignoring Jeonghan’s sly look as he escorted Hansol towards the bathroom. “Do you need anything? Towels? Shampoo?” Okay, tone down the enthusiasm Seungkwan. What were you, his overly-involved aunt?

“No, no I have everything I need.” Hansol spoke, slightly flushed, showing Seungkwan a small bag the redhead hadn’t noticed he was carrying earlier. “Thanks again for doing this Seungkwan.” He gave the other boy a small smile, before ducking into the open doorway of the bathroom and closing it behind him gently.

If Hansol looked out at just that moment (and let me tell you he had half the mind to, just to thank his neighbors again), he would have seen Seungkwan falling against the opposite wall dramatically, holding his arms up to the ceiling as he groaned.

“WHY GOD, WHY??”

“So-” Jeonghan spoke amusedly, watching his dongsaeng’s theatrics. “-that’s the neighbor/classmate you’ve been crushing on? He’s cute.” The black-haired boy grinned, showing every one of his straight, pearly whites.

“No. That is **my** cute boy. Get your own.” Seungkwan poked Jeonghan in the chest, huffing as he walked past him. “Still, it’s not like either of us have a chance.” The younger boy continued glumly, throwing himself on their ratty couch, his voice muffled as he spoke into the pillow. “He’s fixing himself up for a _date_.”

“No. Fucking. Way.” Jeonghan glanced once more at their bathroom door in surprise - they could hear the shower turning on, meaning Hansol just started - before walking over and taking a seat by Seungkwan’s feet. “Are you sure about that Seungkwannie? You know you tend to over-exaggerate sometimes.” Jeonghan pointed out matter-of-factly.

“He said he was going to meet someone important.” Seungkwan sat up to throw a glare his way - how dare Yoon Jeonghan make him repeat that painful, _painful_ sentence. He really needed a better roommate. “And he’s all panicked about not getting to shower beforehand. Of course it’s a **date**.” The redhead fell back down, a despondent sigh leaving his lips.

For once, Jeonghan looked a loss for words. “Hey, hey come on.” He spoke, poking Seungkwan in his side. “You never know if it’ll work out between the two of them. Have faith.” The dark-haired boy spoke optimistically, ignoring the ugly stare Seungkwan threw his way.

“Seungkwannie~” Jeonghan spoke cajolingly, nudging the younger boy’s side. “You’re a good guy, Seungkwannie. A catch. I’m sure Hansol sees that at least.”

“You don’t know that.” Seungkwan muttered, but he couldn’t deny that some part of him was soothed by Jeonghan’s reassurances.

Huh, maybe the older boy had some good points as a roommate after all.

“And besides, I can effectively distract any date of Hansol’s with these incredible good looks of mine.” Jeonghan tilted his head, a smug grin gracing his features. “You’ll have Hansol in your arms in no time.”

Nope. He takes it all back.

Oh how he should have listened to Seokmin.

* * *

It took him 17 minutes to take a bath - not that Seungkwan was counting, not at all. In the interim, the redhead had calmed down somewhat, though his mind couldn’t really process the show he and Jeonghan were watching (something about 13 boys trapped on an island? An overdone trope he felt but it made for a good laugh…if he was paying attention.)

Then, his body suddenly stiffened, all his senses becoming hyperaware as he heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking (since when had it been that loud?)

Jeonghan looked up curiously as well, but it took Seungkwan a few more seconds (and steadying breaths) to muster up the courage to turn around.

NOPE NOPE NOPE his virgin EYES-

Alright calm down Boo Seungkwan it’s _just_ Chwe Hansol with slightly damp hair.

Falling over the collar of his checkered dress shirt.

Which fit him too well by the way.

Especially since Seungkwan only saw him in shirts, jerseys and jeans most of the time.

Also did he have to glance up at him like that after running a hand through his wet locks THE INHUMANITY-

“Seungkwannie?”

Jeonghan not-so-subtly jabbed Seungkwan back to reality, which the younger boy fell back into with a rather unbecoming yelp.

Right. Keep your wits about you Seungkwan.

“Hey Hansol. You done?” Seungkwan squeaked, laughing nervously. As soon as the question left his lips, the redhead felt his soul shrivel up inside him at the confused look the blonde threw his way, and at Yoon Jeonghan slapping his forehead in clear exasperation.

“Uhm…yes?” There he went again with the fingers through his hair thing. That should really be outlawed. “I really hope I wasn’t a bother, Seungkwan. Jeonghan-hyung.” He nodded respectfully at the older male, a move that made the redhead’s heart flutter for some odd reason (but at that point anything the other boy did would elicit the same reaction so…)

Seungkwan was about to open his mouth, to ensure Hansol he wasn’t much of a bother and he was welcome to use their shower anytime he wanted _ok Seungkwan not that second bit please_ -

“Not _so much_ of a bother, no.”

Jeonghan shrugged lightly, beating him to it, and Seungkwan could do nothing but gape at the older boy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hansol flinch slightly.

He was going to **murder** Yoon Jeonghan.

“I mean-” Jeonghan ignored the poisonous glare his dongsaeng sent his way, standing in order to neatly side-step Seungkwan’s attempts to grab him. “A favor like this should be paid in kind, right?” He continued blithely, continuously dodging Seungkwan’s lunges (it was actually pretty impressive if you gave it some thought.)

“Right. Of course.” Hansol nodded furiously. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to go next door I’ll try to help in any way I can.” He offered, his words meant for Jeonghan, but Seungkwan couldn’t help but freeze when he saw that the other boy’s gaze was locked on him.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll be in need some time soon.” Jeonghan grinned toothily, wrapping an arm around Seungkwan’s neck and tugging him backwards into an affectionate embrace (also to stop him from going after him again _Jesus_ the boy was too energetic for him to keep up with.)

“ _Seungkwannie_ especially. You can expect him at your doorway some time soon.” Jeonghan waggled his eyebrows, his tone heavy with insinuation, and Seungkwan suddenly felt the urge to Judo-flip the older boy (not that he could because a) he didn’t know how to and b) Yoon Jeonghan was much, much heavier than his lean frame suggested.)

“In fact, I just remembered that Seungkwan wanted to go watch a play this Friday but unfortunately I can’t make it.” The dark-haired boy let out a dramatic sigh, tilting his head to the side and looking Hansol squarely in the eye. “Surely you could accompany him?”

Seungkwan felt his heart stop in his chest at his question, felt his body contract, pushing the air out of his lungs. How could Yoon Jeonghan do this to him? Sure, Seungkwan lost his favorite sweater that one time (after borrowing it without permission no less) and he sometimes forgot that his hyung was taking a nap and ended up waking him with his soul-filled renditions of whatever current song was popular, but that didn’t mean Jeonghan could throw him under the bus like that-

“Sure. I’d love to.”

He couldn’t see it, but he could feel Jeonghan’s hum of satisfaction, and he would have responded really if he wasn’t only capable of staring in shock at Hansol, unable to ignore the light flush gracing the other boy’s cheeks.

“I mean, if Seungkwan wants me to come. I don’t mind, really. I mean - I do want to, but only if it’s ok with Seungkwan…” He was stuttering slightly, his words going around in circles, and the redhead knew that it was far more deadly for his heart than anything else Hansol could ever do.

“Of course I want to go with you!” Seungkwan blurted out, for once uncaring if he was being too forward. Jeonghan made this opportunity for him - he wasn’t going to waste it. “I can come over another time and we can discuss the details?”

And even if he already agreed, Seungkwan waited in bated breath for Hansol’s answering nod accompanied by a shy, sweet smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and Seungkwan wondered if his expression was as dopey as it felt. Once again, it was Jeonghan who saved him (he takes everything he said about him being a bad roommate back the older boy was truly a blessing in Seungkwan’s life.)

“Ok ok, enough of that sickeningly-sweet eye contact.” Jeonghan waved his hand, snapping the two out of their shared stupor and causing them both to flush. “Seriously, you’re going to give me diabetes here.” The older boy complained, to Seungkwan’s growing mortification.

“Now is not that time for that Jeonghan-hyung.” Seungkwan spoke through gritted teeth, purposely looking away from Hansol lest his expression give him away again. “Really, it wasn’t time for any of your inappropriate comments anyway-”

“Oh shit. _Time_. What time is it?” Hansol’s sudden exclamation startled the pair out of their mini-argument. “I’m late.” The blonde glanced at the watch on his wrist, and the frantic look on his face made Seungkwan’s heart plummet right down to his stomach.

Right. The other boy still had a **date**.

“Just come over when you want to talk about the play, okay Seungkwan?” Hansol threw one more wave and small smile his way, but since he was (once again) frozen to the spot Jeonghan had to be the one to escort the other boy out.

“Seungkwannie?” Jeonghan whispered softly as soon as Hansol left, approaching his dongsaeng and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Are you ok?”

Seungkwan found he had the ability at least to shrug lightly. “At least he agreed, though it’s probably just an outing as friends. That’s all I can hope for, really.” He didn’t care that he sounded melodramatic at that point - the heavy weight in his chest wouldn’t go away even if he pretended to be alright.

“Hey come on, don’t be that way.” Jeonghan rubbed his shoulder, trying to convey as much comfort as he could through his words. “It’s better than nothing, right? At least you have a chance to get closer to him.”

“I guess. Yeah. That’s true.” And though he still felt down - he’d been crushing on this boy _for_ _months okay_ , ever since Hansol did his self-introduction in class through a self-written rap - going out as friends was better than secretly pining from a far.

In fact - Seungkwan straightened slightly - it was loads better.

Huh, and he had Jeonghan to thank for it.

“Thanks for that, hyung.” Seungkwan finally returned his elder’s embrace, burying his head in his chest for a moment before drawing away. “Even if your methods were unconventional, I know you did it with the purest of intentions.” He was able to offer Jeonghan a small smile, and the older boy felt the worry in his chest ease somewhat.

“Oh you know me-” Jeonghan spoke lightly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “-only the purest of intentions from this holy, angelic soul.”

“God, you’re an idiot.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes but the fondness in his gaze was clear. “Still, I can’t believe that even happened, to think Hansol even said _yes_ to watching a play with me-”

Then, Seungkwan suddenly clamped his mouth shut, a thought occurring to him.

“…The fact that Hansol’s _late_ means his date is some time soon, right?”

Jeonghan tilted his head, regarding Seungkwan with confusion. Where was he going with this? “I guess?”

“What are the chances they’ll meet at his apartment?”

The pair stared at each other for a few heartbeats, before simultaneously heading for the door.

* * *

“Gosh, move Seungkwan I can’t see.”

“Get your elbow out of my stomach hyung!!”

“Oh my god oh my god someone is walking down the hallway _can you stop shoving me_?”

“Hansol is _my crush_ I should be the first one to see his date!”

The pair continued to whisper-squabble as they watched a long-legged figure walk up to Hansol’s apartment from the small crack in their doorway. Seungkwan squinted his eyes, trying to see if he knew the person (ok, that’s what he told himself but in reality he knew, Jeonghan knew, _everyone_  practically knew that he was trying to size him up) and when the boy finally came close enough, Seungkwan wished he didn’t try so hard.

“…fuck. He’s cute.”

The whisper left Jeonghan’s lips unconsciously, earning him a glare from his dongsaeng and a flick on his forehead for good measure. He didn’t need to hear Jeonghan say it - he could see for himself.

Tall, with dark hair and classic features, and a soft, almost calming air about him - so this was Hansol’s type? Seungkwan felt himself sink down further, though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene playing before him.

The boy reached up to knock, and Seungkwan swore even his hands looked graceful as he did so _what the fucking hell_. It only took a few seconds for Hansol to answer the door - meaning he was waiting for him nearby _can Seungkwan just die now_ \- and the happy smile the blonde threw the newcomer’s way made the redhead wonder if the gods simply liked torturing him.

“Joshua, you’re here!” Damn they were speaking in English. Now he couldn’t even eavesdrop properly! “It’s great to see you. Should we get going, then?”

“Wait, wait, wait they’re leaving already can’t they linger a bit more I need to get a better look at this boy-” Jeonghan leaned perilously forward as he spoke, and Seungkwan, at that  **highly** critical moment couldn’t help but lose his balance as his hyung put weight on his shoulder…

…time seemed to go in slow motion as gravity (and Seungkwan’s sense of balance) betrayed them, sending the pair falling towards the open door…

…their bodies splaying dramatically across the carpeted hallway, and their twin gazes of horror meeting the shocked ones of one Chwe-fucking-Hansol and the ~~unfairly pretty oh why did the gods hate Boo Seungkwan~~ boy beside him.

“Are you ok?” English. The doe-eyed boy spoke English - which Seungkwan already knew from earlier but it was still shocking when it was directed towards them - and he painted the picture of perfect, gentlemanly concern as he went to their side, reaching out both his hands to help them up. “Here, let me help you!“

But before the brunette could help him up, Seungkwan felt another pair of hands on his elbow, and when he was hauled up to a standing position he was met with the concerned gaze of one Chwe-fucking-Hansol.

"Are you alright, Seungkwan?” Out of the corner of his eye, his saw Jeonghan pout as Hansol only asked for his wellbeing, but Seungkwan was too happy to care at this point (besides the cute brunette went to help his hyung up that should keep him busy for a while.)

“I’m fine.” Gosh, did his voice have to sound so breathy? Well, he did fall on his stomach, so at the very least he wasn’t wheezing from getting winded. “I mean, doesn’t everyone fall out of doors dramatically nowadays?” His laugh, to his own ears, was a touch hysteric, which only caused Hansol’s brow to furrow even more in concern and his stomach to flutter dangerously in reply.

“I’m glad you’re both ok.” The brunette suddenly piped up - in Korean this time, thank the gods - and Seungkwan couldn’t help but notice he still hand his hand supporting Jeonghan’s elbow (or maybe it was Jeonghan’s grip on his shirt sleeve that kept him in place.)

“Oh right. I should introduce you guys.” Hansol slapped his forehead, and part of Seungkwan want to run screaming for the hills when he said that because he wasn’t ready to be introduced to Hansol’s **date**. “Joshua, this is my classmate and neighbour, Seungkwan and his roommate Jeonghan-hyung. Guys, this is my childhood friend from overseas, Joshua, or if you prefer his Korean name is Jisoo. Oh, Seungkwan he’s also Professor Hong’s only son, in case you were wondering.”

…wait. Childhood friend?

“Nice to meet you, Jeonghan and Seungkwan!” Jisoo beamed, and now that Seungkwan knew he was just a friend (cue happy internal screaming) he couldn’t help but be charmed by his sweet enthusiasm. “I must say I didn’t expect to meet new people this way, but it’s great that my stay in Korea is starting off on an interesting note.” The boy chucked, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he did so.

“…well, I could make it _more_ interesting for you, if you’d like.”

Seungkwan sputtered, Hansol gaped, and Jisoo stood frozen at Jeonghan’s forward tone, the slight smirk he threw Jisoo’s way a clear indication that he was _flirting_. “I can totally make sure you’ll _enjoy_ your vacation. How long did you say you were staying, exactly?”

Jeonghan stepped even closer, to the point that his and Jisoo’s bodies were separated by a mere hairbreadth, and all Seungkwan and Hansol could do was look at each other in shock.

“Oh.” Jisoo’s eyes widened, a flush crawling up the back of his neck and saturating his cheeks at the other boy’s proximity. “Uhm…I’m actually moving here, so quite a while?” He offered meekly, fidgeting somewhat under Jeonghan’s intense gaze. The non-answer didn’t deter Seungkwan’s roommate in the slightest, the toothy grin that stretched his face causing both him and Hansol to step back simultaneously.

“Well, then I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then.” Jeonghan practically purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Jisoo turned even more red than Seungkwan thought was humanly possible, and Hansol suddenly grabbed his hand in an instinctive move of self-preservation.

Wait. 

Did Chwe-fucking-Hansol just grab his hand?

Seungkwan turned to the other boy in shock, almost (not quite) forgetting the scene happening in front of him.

“C'mon. Let’s get out of here.” The blonde whispered, giving Seungkwan’s arm a light tug. “I don’t want to see this as much as you do.” And though his words didn’t mean much - not really the avowals of love Seungkwan hoped for - the mere fact that he squeezed Seungkwan’s hand gently as he spoke was enough to get the redhead to follow him  _anywhere_.  

Huh, he really needed to thank Jeonghan one of these days.


End file.
